


Perle di Marte.

by nakahime



Series: A friendship that will define you both. [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakahime/pseuds/nakahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il mistero s'infittisce. Quando Kirk viene invitato al congresso speciale indetto dalla flotta stellare, su Marte, capisce che i nemici contro cui stanno combattendo non sono solo esseri sconosciuti. C'è qualcuno, o qualcosa, dietro tutti gli attacchi. Jim e Spock si ritroveranno faccia a faccia con la verità.<br/>[Per il ciclo #Futuristico di <a href="http://diecielode.livejournal.com/">dieci&lode</a> 03. Marte]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perle di Marte.

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** nakahime  
>  **Fandom:** star trek (reboot)  
>  **Pairing:** Kirk/Spock (Kirk/Spock!prime)  
>  **Personaggi:** James T. Kirk, Spock, Spock!prime, Christopher Pike, Nyota Uhura, Alexander Marcus, altri  
>  **Rating:** Pg  
>  **Genere:** avventura, introspettivo, fantascientifico, sentimentale  
>  **Avvertimenti:** (possibilissimo) OOC, pre-slash, serie  
>  **Trama:** il mistero s'infittisce. Quando Kirk viene invitato al congresso speciale indetto dalla flotta stellare, su Marte, capisce che i nemici contro cui stanno combattendo non sono solo esseri sconosciuti. C'è qualcuno, o qualcosa, dietro tutti gli attacchi. Jim e Spock si ritroveranno faccia a faccia con la verità.  
>  **Note:** ci ho messo tanto a pubblicare questa terza one-shot (#perdonatemichiedoimmensamentescusa) lo so. La verità è che è stata scritta e betata (sifaperdire, visto che l'ho corretta da me che faccio schifo a betare) nell'arco di tempo che andava tra i due esami più tosti di questa sessione estiva. Le altre non dovranno ritardare, spero. Anyway, vi avviso che la storia è stata pensata e scritta prima che io vedessi Into Darkness, le uniche modifiche apportate sono state l'aggiunta dell'ammiraglio Marcus (che èffigo) invece di uno inventato. Quindi se il rapporto Kirk/Pike vi sembrerà un po' diverso da quello del film, I'm sorry, ma queste storie si basano su quello che ci hanno dato a vedere nel film del 2009. Dalla quarta in poi potrei lasciarmi condizionare da Into Darkness, però (l'avete visto? Che ne pensate?)  
>  Comunque, ho sempre i soliti problemi con il “lei” o il “tu”, per questo prendo spunto dalla TOS e faccio essere tutti molto educati e gli faccio dare del “lei”. Sono dilemmi esistenziali, per me.  
> Queste note non hanno senso, e nemmeno la one-shot. Chiedo scusa se non reggerà il pari con le altre, se i personaggi sembreranno incredibilmente descritti malissimo, ma devo ammettere che volevo concentrarmi esclusivamente sul Kirk/Spock!prime che amo, amo, con tutto il mio cuoricino (capitemi). Vabbé mi levo dalle scatole. Enjoy!  
>  **Disclaimer:** Kirk, Spock e compagnia cantando non mi appartengono, sono di quel grande gnocco di Gene (amorebbellotiameròpersempre) e un po' di quell'altro bel trekker che è Abrams. Io mi diverto a manovrarli per le stronzate che scrivo, it's all!  
>  _Scritta per la community dieci &lode sul set #10 Futuristico e sul prompt 03. Marte_  
>  **Ci tengo ad avvisarvi che per poterla comprendere dovete aver letto, per forza di cose, le precedenti due storie della serie/raccolta['A friendship that will define you both'](http://archiveofourown.org/series/47222).**

_Perle di Marte._

 

L’Enterprise entrò nell’orbita di Marte, lentamente frenò la sua avanzata e il tenente Sulu compì la manovra di parcheggio. Ora la nave era ferma.  
Dallo schermo della plancia si potevano vedere le numerose altre navi spaziali ferme intorno al pianeta rosso che brillava, come una calda sfera di fuoco.  
Kirk si soffermò qualche secondo a guardare lo scenario che si stagliava di fronte a loro, aspettando che i suoi ufficiali terminassero tutte le manovre.  
Aveva il cuore a mille, era preoccupato ma, allo stesso tempo, anche eccitato. A breve avrebbe presenziato per la prima volta come _capitano_ ad un raduno indetto dalla Federazione.  
-Capitano, è tutto pronto. Siamo completamente fermi e i ponti di sbarco sono liberi.- lo informò il timoniere.  
Kirk annuì, continuando a rimanere in silenzio.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile affrontare tutti quei capitani, ammiragli e commodori.  
Indirizzò il suo sguardo verso Spock. Il vulcaniano stava effettuando gli ultimi controlli al computer.  
Sarebbero scesi insieme e questo lo faceva sentire molto più sereno.  
L’oggetto dei suoi pensieri, sentendosi osservato, si voltò verso di lui ricambiando il suo sguardo. Dentro i suoi occhi non c’era emozione alcuna (o almeno, nessuna che Kirk riuscisse ad afferrare), però essi sembravano rassicurarlo, dirgli “ _andrà tutto bene, risolverò i suoi casini nel caso dovesse commetterne”_. Beh, Spock non si sarebbe espresso proprio in quel modo, però Jim aveva un bizzarro traduttore per le misurate affermazioni del suo vice.  
-Capitano, è tempo di prepararci.- intervenne proprio il primo ufficiale. Recuperò un disco dal computer e gli si avvicinò.  
Kirk guardò il blocco giallo che gli veniva porto e lo prese tra le mani –Cos’è questo?-  
-Un elenco di tutti gli alti ufficiali che saranno presenti all’incontro. Dovrà studiarselo mentre si cambia.-  
Jim grugnì seccato –Ma perché non mi fa mai un regalo decente?-  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio –Non vedo il senso per cui dovrei farle un regalo.-  
Chekov ridacchiò, seguito da Sulu. Kirk si fece contagiare e sorrise –Perché sono il suo capitano. Dovrebbe mostrarmi un po’ d’affetto.-  
Il primo ufficiale lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sui suoi colleghi, divertiti, poi ritornò a fissare il capitano –Non credo che nei miei compiti rientri la dimostrazione d’affetto.-  
Il ponte scoppiò in una sonora risata e anche Uhura ora li fissava con le braccia incrociate e il divertimento dipinto sul viso.  
-Vatteli a scegliere, gli ufficiali vulcaniani.- sospirò Jim, fintamente sconsolato.  
Si alzò dal posto di comando e rivolse un sorriso a Sulu –Faccia preparare l’hangar sei e la navetta. Mi chiami se succede qualcosa.-  
Il timoniere annuì.  
-Su, andiamo a farci belli _signor non provo affetto_.- sorrise Kirk dirigendosi, seguito dal suo vice, verso il turboascensore.

  
  


. . .

  
  


-Sarebbe opportuno se si contenesse.- mormorò Spock, abbassandosi verso l’orecchio di Jim.  
Gli occhi cerulei del giovane balzarono sul primo ufficiale –Ma l’ha vista?-  
Il vulcaniano non rispose.  
-Oh andiamo, non sia geloso.-  
Si guardarono per qualche secondo, perdendosi in uno di quei rari momenti di _vuoto_ in cui solo i loro sguardi esistevano e il resto era un contorno sfumato, indefinito.  
-Le facevo solo notare che i suoi modi di fare potrebbero portare ad una lite con il capitano Fanhir, dato che sta palesemente facendo delle avance al suo primo ufficiale.- chiarì Spock, interrompendo il contatto.  
Kirk percepì una punta di fastidio per quel brusco ritorno alla realtà o per il fatto di non riuscire a comprendere cosa volessero dire quei momenti. Che senso avessero quegli sguardi.  
Scosse il capo e aprì le labbra per ribattere, ma la replica venne frenata da una mano sulla sua spalla.  
-Dovresti dare ascolto al tuo primo ufficiale. Qualunque cosa dica, sappi che ha _sempre_ ragione.-  
Jim si voltò di scatto al suono della voce familiare e si ritrovò davanti l'ammiraglio Pike.  
-Ammiraglio!- esultò il giovane, felice.  
L'altro rise e strinse amorevolmente la presa sulla sua spalla -Sono felice di vederti in forma, e di sapere che la _mia_ nave è ancora intatta.-  
Kirk sbuffò divertito -E' la mia nave, ora. Le ho soffiato il comando, ricorda?-  
I due risero mentre Spock li guardava stranito.  
Non riusciva a comprendere il legame tra l'ammiraglio e il capitano Kirk, la sfumatura d'affetto nelle loro voci; il fatto che s'insultassero così amorevolmente senza alcuna traccia di rivalità nei loro sguardi.  
Christopher Pike guardava il giovane Kirk con tenerezza, la stessa che negli occhi di Jim si trasformava in nostalgia e poi in gioia. Al cospetto dell'ammiraglio il suo capitano sembrava provare una dicotomica sensazione che oscillava tra la mancanza di qualcosa e l'acquisto di un'altra.  
-Signor Spock. Ho saputo che avete avuto delle rogne, ultimamente.-  
Il primo ufficiale fissò con serietà il maggiore e annuì una sola volta -Sì, signore. Abbiamo avuto dei problemi. E' per questo che siamo stati convocati qui, non è vero?-  
Pike sospirò -E' sempre molto perspicace. Sì, è per questo. Molto probabilmente verranno letti anche i vostri rapporti. La situazione è seria.-  
Lo sguardo di Kirk si rabbuiò, ripensò alla visione della _cosa_ che aveva preso le sue sembianze nella mente di Spock. Ricordò le parole di quell'essere e di come li avesse messi in guardia.  
-Ci sono state delle perdite consistenti. Vite innocenti.- disse.  
Non diede voce a quello che realmente pensava.  
Neppure il suo vice riusciva a ricordare il momento dell'incontro con l'essere che aveva preso possesso della sua mente; pertanto Jim aveva deciso di non farne parola con nessuno.  
Aveva scelto di andare avanti indagando in solitudine, la Federazione sembrava già essere fin troppo coinvolta.  
Un campanello risuonò nella grande sala del ricevimento.  
-Siamo pronti per il primo incontro.- sospirò Pike e i tre s'incamminarono verso la sala delle conferenze.

Spock di tanto in tanto lanciava occhiate furtive a Jim. Sapeva che l'altro poteva vederlo, ed era necessario che lo facesse. Lo sguardo del vulcaniano serviva ad ammonirlo, a ricordargli che _“no, capitano. Non è il momento d'intervenire”_ e  Kirk non si muoveva, rimaneva immobile ad ascoltare.  
Eppure quello che stava sentendo aveva del ridicolo, percepiva un senso di ribellione incendiargli il sangue. Il pulsare del suo cuore arrivava fino ai suoi timpani, lo sentiva nella testa.  
 _Tum. Tum. Tum.  
_ Stavano dicendo una marea di stronzate.  
 _Tum. Tum. Tum.  
_ Malattie? Infezioni? Attacchi klingon?  
 _Tum. Tum. Tum.  
_ La sua mano tremava, la rabbia ruggiva dentro i suoi occhi, nella mascella rigida e i denti stretti.  
Perché lui conosceva la verità.   
Aveva rimuginato sulle parole della sua _copia_ per quelli che erano stati giorni, settimane. Aveva tracciato uno schema dei dati a disposizione, delle confessioni dei soldati della Federazione.  
Aveva stilato una sua personale versione della storia e che fosse solo un presentimento, o meno, era sempre più convinto che la _sua_ versione  fosse migliore di qualunque baggianata stesse ascoltando dal congresso, ora.  
-Capitano.- Spock gli si fece più vicino -Mantenga la calma.-  
Kirk inspirò profondamente, s'impose di riprendere il controllo di sé. Si aggrappò alla voce del suo primo ufficiale, al suono delle sue parole. Istintivamente portò una mano ad afferrare una manica della camicia dell'altro.  
Era stato un gesto istintivo, insensato. Spock inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso.  
Jim lo lasciò subito andare.  
Per loro fortuna fu concessa una pausa. Il capitano dell'Enterprise scappò verso i giardini.  
Il vulcaniano lo lasciò andare. 

  
  


. . . 

  
  


Quella stessa sera, il congresso fu chiuso e tutti i capitani ritornarono alle loro navi.  
L'incontro si sarebbe protratto per tre giorni e Jim aveva invitato l'ammiraglio Pike ad onorarli della sua presenza sull'Enterprise.  
L'equipaggio, saputo dell'arrivo dell'ammiraglio, era andato in visibilio. Si era deciso di organizzare persino un banchetto in suo onore.  
-Vedo che la stai tenendo bene, ragazzo. Questa nave è un gioiello.- sorrise Christopher, camminando con Kirk verso il ponte di comando.  
-Sto cercando di essere all'altezza.- Jim fece spallucce.  
Pike si fermò e si tenne saldamente al suo bastone.  
-Non sei per niente cambiato dalla prima volta che ti ho visto. Eppure... mi sembri migliore.-  
Restarono in silenzio per alcuni secondi, poi ripresero a passeggiare lentamente.  
-Non credo di essere migliore. Come potrei sapere se lo sono?- rivelò il capitano.  
Christopher rise, divertito -Spock ti sgrida ad ogni tua azione?-  
Kirk si accigliò -Certo che no!- borbottò, a disagio.  
-Ecco, se non lo fa significa che sei migliore.- lo schernì l'ammiraglio.  
Passarono di fronte l'infermeria, Jim gettò uno sguardo alla sala per cercare McCoy ma non lo vide, continuò a camminare.  
-Cosa ne pensa del congresso?- chiese. Il suo tono di voce aveva perso qualche nota di leggerezza ora. L'altro notò il velo di preoccupazione tra le parole del più giovane.  
-Cosa ne pensi tu? Io non ho dovuto affrontare quello che avete visto voi.-  
Kirk scosse il capo e non parlò. Non sapeva cosa dire.  
L'ammiraglio Pike era come un padre per lui, come quel genitore che non aveva mai avuto, che gli era stato strappato via troppo presto.  
Aveva bisogno di qualcuno a cui confidare i suoi dubbi e preoccupazioni. Sapeva che i problemi dell'Enterprise andavano risolti tra i suoi membri, e che avrebbe dovuto consigliarsi prima con Spock. Però in quel momento sentiva il bisognodi un confronto che non implicasse la fredda razionalità. Aveva necessità di calore _umano_.  
-Io non credo alla storia delle malattie o tutte le altre menzogne che ci hanno raccontato.- dichiarò, con lo sguardo distante e la tempesta nel cuore.  
Doveva parlargliene?  
 _Cosa mi direbbe Spock, se lo sapesse?  
_ -E a cosa credi?-  
Ora Pike sembrava incuriosito.  
Kirk lasciò vagare lo sguardo verso il fondo del corridoio, poi scosse il capo -Nulla. Lasci perdere.-  
-Jim... - l'ammiraglio gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla -Non sei nei guai, vero?-  
Il capitano sorrise, triste per non essere riuscito a confidarsi con quell'uomo a cui teneva così tanto. Scosse il capo e ripresero la loro avanzata verso la plancia. 

  
  


Kirk uscì dalla doccia arrotolandosi un asciugamano intorno alla vita. Camminò sulle piastrelle fredde attraversando la sua camera. Era molto più rilassato, ora.  
Quella lunga giornata al congresso l'aveva sfinito. Non voleva neppure pensare a cosa sarebbe successo l'indomani, a dove avrebbe trovato la forza per affrontare tutti quegli sciacalli.  
Si distese sul letto abbracciando il cuscino, non ci pensò neppure a vestirsi. Voleva solo dormire, restare incosciente per qualche ora.  
La notte avrebbe dovuto portargli consiglio: era un vecchio detto terrestre.  
Eppure era completamente inutile. Aveva chiesto così tanti consigli alla notte, in passato, le aveva porto così tante domande. E lei non l'aveva mai aiutato.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare al ricordo degli eventi di quello stesso giorno; nella sua mente si susseguirono tutti i rapporti elencati dal consiglio, le parole di Spock, il comportamento bizzarro che egli stesso aveva avuto verso il suo primo ufficiale.  
Per un attimo, _solo un attimo_ , aveva agito senza riflettere. Si era lasciato guidare dall'istinto e si era aggrappato a lui.  
Si chiese perché l'avesse fatto, cosa avesse significato quel gesto. Ma non aveva alcuna risposta per i suoi quesiti, li lasciava vagare, irrisolti, nella sua mente.  
La verità era che i rapporti con il suo vice erano andati migliorando notevolmente da quando aveva preso il comando della nave; riuscivano a vivere insieme senza alcuna traccia d'ostilità. Per lui il vulcaniano era diventato una figura costante, una presenza fissa al suo fianco. E il solo sapere che ci fosse lo rasserenava.  
Molto probabilmente quello era solo il primo accenno della loro amicizia. Forse essere amico di un vulcaniano era qualcosa che non accadeva automaticamente, non come tra gli umani... e il loro legame aveva bisogno di tempo, prima di potersi consolidare.  
E magari la tensione tra loro era una conseguenza della difficoltà di quel rapporto nel costruirsi tra due specie così diverse tra loro.  
Sospirò e scosse il capo. S'impose di lasciar perdere le stranezze tra lui e Spock e di pensare solo a dormire.  
Una goccia d'acqua fuggì dai suoi capelli ancora umidi e scivolò sul collo. Rabbrividì e spalancò le palpebre nel momento esatto in cui la porta della sua cabina si apriva.  
Kirk grugnì vedendo Spock entrare con la solita compostezza.  
-Perché non riesce a capire che non può infiltrarsi così nella mia cabina?- sospirò il capitano.  
Il vulcaniano lasciò correre lo sguardo sul corpo quasi del tutto nudo disteso sul letto, inspirò e guardò altrove. A Jim parve imbarazzato e questo lo fece sorridere.  
-Mi scusi capitano, ritornerò quando sarà pronto.- disse l'ufficiale e voltò le spalle al suo superiore.  
-Oh, andiamo. Non sarà mica a disagio? Molte donne pagherebbero per questo spettacolo.- scherzò.  
Spock si fermò, ma non si voltò -Lei non è in condizioni presentabili. Dovrebbe sapere che non provo alcun disagio.-  
Kirk sbuffò e ritornò a poggiare il capo sul cuscino -Che voleva dirmi?-  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, Spock rimase fermo con la schiena rivolta al capitano -Oggi è stato più agitato del solito. Riuscirà a mantenere la calma in questi rimanenti due giorni di congresso?-  
Jim trattenne il fiato e chiuse gli occhi. Non sapeva cosa dirgli.  
-So che mi sta nascondendo qualcosa, non serve che continui a mentirmi.- ammise il vulcaniano.  
-Perché questa cosa non mi sorprende?-  
Il sorriso del capitano era solo un ghigno a metà, amaro e disincantato. Non era una novità che il suo vice riuscisse a leggergli dentro con facilità, avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo; si sentiva come un bambino colto a rubare caramelle.  
Aveva avuto paura, per tutto quel tempo, di confidare la verità al suo ufficiale, perché per farlo avrebbe dovuto parlare della loro connessione mentale.  
E aveva tentato in tutti i modi di tenersi lontano da quella discussione, perché non aveva voluto _turbare_ Spock.  
Il suo vice, per quanto fosse abile nel nasconderlo, era capace di provare emozioni o sensazioni spiacevoli e lui non aveva voluto metterlo in imbarazzo.  
-Capisco se non si fida di me. Ma sa che...-  
-Cosa?- sussultò Jim, portandosi seduto -Che diavolo sta dicendo? Mi fido di lei, Spock... certo!-  
Il vulcaniano si voltò lentamente e i loro sguardi s'intrecciarono. Fu come se una scarica elettrica attraversasse il corpo del capitano. Aprì le labbra e respirò lentamente -Non volevo che lei pensasse questo.- sussurrò.  
Il vice non si mosse, rimase fermo con le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi come se non sapesse cosa farci.  
-Volevo solo dirle che dovrebbe stare più attento. E' evidente che questo congresso è stato indetto per occultare qualcosa di più grande. Qualcosa che i capitani delle navi spaziali non _dovrebbero_ conoscere.-  
Jim abbassò lo sguardo verso le lenzuola nere. Sentiva che ormai era arrivato il momento di dirgli la verità, smetterla di indagare da solo.  
 _Smetterla di fingere_.  
-Quando ci siamo connessi psichicamente...- cominciò, incerto -...è stato in quel momento che sono entrato a conoscenza di quello che le sto nascondendo. Ricorda i soldati che abbiamo raccolto da Ka'yo? Erano degli _scienziati_. Uno di loro ci spiegò come fare per liberarla e si lasciò sfuggire che la Spartacus non era stato il primo attacco di quelle _cose_.-  
Spock rimase in silenzio, così Kirk continuò.  
-Quando ero nella sua mente, prima di riuscire ad entrare in contatto con lei, incontrai l'essere che l'aveva attaccata. Quello che so è che quelle _cose_ non sono malattie o quello che la Federazione sta cercando di farci credere; sono esseri pensanti, vivi. Pericolosi.-  
Spock rimuginò in silenzio per qualche secondo -Perché non me lo ha detto prima? Se lei si fida di me, perché non ne ha fatto parola?-  
Il vulcaniano pensò che fosse illogico porre quella domanda. Jim doveva aver avuto le sue ragioni per tenere quelle informazioni per sé, era il capitano e non per forza doveva condividere ogni suo pensiero con lui.  
Però aveva dei dubbi.  
Sì, proprio lui aveva dei dubbi e voleva fugarli, trovare delle risposte.  
Kirk si portò una mano tra i capelli, si sentiva in difficoltà -Non volevo parlare di quello che era successo nella sua mente. Le avevo detto che avrei dimenticato, che non ne avremmo più discusso. Non volevo metterla a disagio.-  
-Come le ho detto prima, io non provo alcun disagio. Se quell'esperienza può esserci d'aiuto per individuare il pericolo incombente, non vedo perché tenerla nell'ombra.-  
Il capitano fece scivolare la mano sulle palpebre, massaggiandole lentamente -Quell'essere aveva le mie sembianze.- confessò.  
Il vulcaniano non rispose.  
-Era identico a me. Ha detto che prendere le mie sembianze era l'unico modo per indebolirla.-  
-Mi dispiace, non credo di comprendere quello a cui sta alludendo.-  
Lo sguardo limpido dell'umano si gettò nella zona d'ombra delle pupille dell'altro -Continuo a chiedermi il perché. Ha permesso alla sua mente di farsi intrappolare da qualcosa che mi somigliava e, poi, quando io sono arrivato a salvarla, ha tratto forza dalla mia presenza.-  
Spock aggrottò le sopracciglia, aspettò alcuni secondi prima di rispondere -Non credo di poterle dare una risposta. Non ero cosciente di quello che mi stava accadendo. E poi... come fa a conoscere le reazioni della mia mente?-  
-Quell'essere, è stato lui a dirmi tutto.-  
Spock scosse il capo -Non ha pensato al fatto che quella cosa le abbia potuto mentire?-  
No. Non ci aveva pensato neppure per un secondo; ingenuamente (ed inconsciamente) si era sentito importante.  
Ora che, però, il suo primo ufficiale gli poneva dinanzi la realtà con una facilità disarmante, percepiva l'irritazione e (ancora una volta) la delusione stringergli il petto in una morsa fredda, malinconica.  
 _Hai davvero pensato di essere importante per un vulcaniano?  
_ La sua mente gli suggerì quanto patetico fosse stato. 

  
  


. . . 

  
  


Nyota massaggiava lentamente la schiena di Spock, ma questi non le prestava alcuna attenzione. Il vulcaniano fissava lo schienale del letto, rimuginando sulla discussione avuta poche ore prima con il capitano.  
-Un penny per i tuoi pensieri.- lo richiamò la ragazza facendo scorrere le dita magre tra le sue scapole.  
-Non esiste più il penny, sul vostro pianeta. Inoltre non è possibile pagare in moneta i pensieri di un...-  
-Sì, Spock. Ho capito.- lo fermò Uhura, sorridendo -Era un modo di dire. Volevo solo chiederti a cosa stavi pensando.-  
Il vulcaniano ritornò a poggiare il capo alle braccia conserte davanti a sé.  
-A volte sei così silenzioso. Mi preoccupi.-  
-Il mio silenzio non dev'essere fonte di preoccupazione, sto in silenzio quando non ho bisogno di parlare. Non capisco la propensione di voi umani di dare continuamente voce ai vostri pensieri.-  
La ragazza smise di massaggiargli la schiena -Qualcuno è un po' nervoso, stasera. Non è forse così?-  
Spock si voltò sulla schiena quando Nyota si fu spostata abbastanza da scivolare su un fianco del letto -Non sono _nervoso_. Ho solo espresso un parere.-  
No. Non erano i sentimenti che lo tenevano rinchiuso nel suo mutismo.  
Voleva solo fermarsi a riepilogare nella sua mente tutti gli eventi della giornata, riosservare i suoi ricordi e trarre quante più informazioni possibili, da essi.  
Aveva bisogno di capire il perché dello strano comportamento di Jim, riflettere su ciò che questi gli aveva confidato poco prima.  
Voleva solamente meditare.  
 _Meditare._  
-Sembra che, come sempre, Kirk ti abbia messo di cattivo umore. Cosa ha fatto, stavolta?-  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio e continuò a fissare il vuoto -Il capitano non ha alcuna influenza sul mio umore. Ho solo bisogno di meditare.-  
La ragazza sospirò e portò una mano tra i capelli scuri del compagno, accarezzandoli dolcemente -Sai che se avessi bisogno di parlare... beh, sono qui.-  
Questa volta il vulcaniano la guardò, si perse nello sguardo preoccupato ed innamorato del brillante tenente e della tenace donna che aveva di fronte.  
 _-Lei non può capire, ha Nyota.-  
-Come fa quella donna a sopportarla?- _  
Nella sua mente andò a delinearsi un'immagine, fu un lampo di luce a squarciare il buio della sua ragione: due occhi azzurri.  
E non erano gli occhi della sua donna.  
Le parole che riecheggiavano nelle caverne del suo subconscio erano pronunciate da una voce maschile, da un tono caldo e profondo.  
Lottò contro le crepe della sua umanità che tentavano d'intaccare le mura della sua razionalità. Tenne insieme la sua natura. La sua _vera_ natura.  
-Ti ringrazio.-  
La ragazza lo guardò malinconica, ma non aggiunse altro. Si limitò ad unire le loro labbra. Era l'unico modo per poter _comunicare_ con il suo compagno.  
E questo era degradante, per il miglior ufficiale di xenolinguistica a bordo dell'Enterprise. 

  
  


_Il giorno dopo._

  
  


Kirk arrivò in plancia, trattenendo uno sbadiglio. Era ancora intontito dal sonno, ma doveva firmare i rapporti degli ufficiali prima di sbarcare su Marte per il secondo incontro del congresso.  
Aveva poca voglia di partecipare ma era un capitano e doveva agire da tale, senza commettere errori che avrebbero potuto incidere sulla sua reputazione.  
Era in casi come quelli che il peso del comando lo schiacciava con una forza incontrastabile.  
-Capitano, un po' di contegno non le farebbe male.- lo richiamò McCoy mentre Jim sbadigliava senza alcuna grazia.  
-Che ci fa qui, Bones?- mugugnò Jim, andando ad accomodarsi al posto di comando.  
Il medico si avvicinò offrendogli una fiala -Ho portato degli integratori. Ne prenda un po', avrà una giornata pesante.-  
Kirk accettò ciò che il medico gli aveva porto e bevve il contenuto della fiala in un solo sorso -Questa roba è orribile.-  
Leonard rise -E' lei ad essere il solito bambino petulante.-  
Jim lo guardò accigliato -Divertente. Dov'è Spock?-  
-Non gliel'ha detto? Ha deciso di anticiparsi e sbarcare prima sul pianeta.-  
E Jim non lo sapeva.  
-Uh, sì. Mi aveva avvisato, me n'ero dimenticato.- mentì.  
Il capitano decise di non dare importanza al bizzarro comportamento del suo primo ufficiale, era normale che anche Spock avesse il diritto di muoversi liberamente. Non doveva di certo rendergli conto di ogni suo spostamento.  
-Ponte sei a capitano Kirk.- la voce di una guardia risuonò nell'interfono della plancia.  
Kirk restituì la fiala al dottore, poi rispose -Qui Kirk.-  
-Capitano, siamo pronti per farla sbarcare. L'ammiraglio Pike è arrivato.-  
Jim sospirò -Arrivo subito. Ho bisogno di qualche minuto per firmare dei rapporti, tenga la navetta pronta per la partenza.-  
McCoy lo guardò preoccupato -Sicuro che vada tutto bene?-  
Gli occhi azzurri del maggiore si posarono sul viso familiare dell'amico -Sinceramente, Bones? Non ne sono più tanto sicuro.- 

  
  


E poi Kirk camminò incerto. Avanzò lentamente osservando le figure che aveva davanti; il cuore era di nuovo un fastidioso tamburo nella sua cassa toracica.  
I due erano di spalle, avevano la stessa postura, le stesse braccia tenute dietro la schiena. Emanavano una serenità d'animo da ogni singolo spiraglio dei loro corpi; la fierezza dipingeva ogni loro gesto o movimento.  
Si avvicinò cautamente, spaventato dall'idea d'interrompere la serenità di quel momento.  
-Sembra che il nostro capitano sia arrivato.- rispose il più alto dei due.  
Kirk rimase immobile mentre il cuore balzava nel suo petto ad una velocità ipersonica.  
Osservò il vulcaniano voltarsi verso di lui: la visione di uno Spock invecchiato, i capelli bianchi e le rughe a contornare i lineamenti delicati del suo viso, lo destabilizzarono.  
I loro sguardi s'intrecciarono e per un solo istante fu come se negli occhi del vulcaniano brillasse un fulmine di nostalgia e _dolore_.  
-Signor Spock.- sussurrò il capitano. Le parole gli morirono in gola, l'emozione sembrava annientare la sua capacità di parlare.  
Kirk ripensò alla prima volta in cui aveva visto il vulcaniano del futuro, e proprio come allora si sentiva in soggezione dinanzi alla misteriosità di quell'essere e al suo sguardo: testimone di lunghi anni di vita, avventure trascorse, esistenze incontrate.  
Occhi che sembravano urlargli qualcosa che lui non riusciva a comprendere.  
-Capitano Kirk.- l'altro abbassò il capo in segno di saluto -E' un piacere rivederla in una situazione meno complessa dell'ultima volta.-  
Il giovane capitano non si mosse -Che ci fa qui?- si limitò a chiedere.  
L'ambasciatore spostò lo sguardo verso gli uffici della federazione, a pochi metri da loro -Mi è stato chiesto di partecipare al congresso. Data la mia provenienza hanno pensato che potessi essere utile, anche se non posso in alcun modo interferire con gli avvenimenti di questo universo.-  
-Capitano... - intervenne il giovane Spock, ma Jim lo ignorò.  
-Ma questo universo è ben diverso da quello da cui arriva, non è così? Il nostro destino è già cambiato quando Nero è tornato indietro.-  
Il vulcaniano annuì -Sì, capitano. Ma il tempo segue percorsi a volte contraddittori, non tutto è mutato. Per questo motivo non posso interferire in alcun modo.-  
Il giovane sorrise, avvicinandosi (inconsapevolmente) di alcuni passi -Vorrebbe... - tentennò sulle sue stesse parole. Sentiva una strana commozione all'interno del petto -Quando avremo finito, vorrebbe rivedere l'Enterprise?-  
Il vecchio Spock riuscì a stirare un sorriso a metà, le labbra gli tremarono leggermente -Sarebbe un grande piacere ritornare a bordo dell'Enterprise, _capitano_.-  
Kirk tremò per il modo in cui l'altro aveva pronunciato il suo grado, per il calore appena percettibile all'interno di quelle parole.  
-Capitano, dovremmo entrare.- intervenne il giovane Spock, interrompendo i due.  
Jim l'osservò per qualche secondo e si chiese se anche il suo attuale primo ufficiale sarebbe diventato come l'altro Spock che, anche se a fatica, gli aveva mostrato una flebile immagine delle sue emozioni.  
Si chiese se quel suo giovane vice, un giorno, avrebbe provato un minimo d'affetto nei riguardi del suo capitano.  
Poi si diede dello stupido. 

  
  


. . . 

  
  


-Capitano Kirk, è pronto a leggere i rapporti dell'Enterprise?- lo richiamò l'ammiraglio Marcus.  
Kirk voltò lo sguardo verso l'uomo che presiedeva il congresso e si alzò in piedi; sullo schermo di fronte a sé apparvero i file con tutta la documentazione registrata dalla nave, dopo gli attacchi della Spartacus e quelli riguardanti il pianeta Ka'yo.  
-Sì, ammiraglio.- Kirk lanciò una fugace occhiata al vecchio Spock seduto proprio di fronte a lui.  
Fece scorrere le dita sullo schermo e cominciò ad elencare i dettagli riguardanti i due attacchi. Ripercorse, con la memoria, l'ambigua situazione della Spartacus e le condizioni in cui avevano ritrovato l'equipaggio e il comandante. Ricordò le sue decisioni e la fermezza nel mettere fine alle loro vite.  
 _L'hai fatto perché dovevi. Non potevi agire diversamente.  
-_ _Tutti abbiamo un lato oscuro. Un po' come la luna con l'altra sua metà. Tutti siamo fatti di buio, ma non sempre quella parte che prevale è immorale._ _-  
_ Ricordò le parole del suo vice, e il profondo senso di perdita nel trovare solo morte e distruzione alla base lunare e quella su Aldebaran.  
Qualcuno tossì, richiamando la sua attenzione. Il suo sguardo s'incontrò con quello di un capitano poco distante, si fissarono per alcuni secondi.  
Kirk continuò con la spiegazione e passò a raccontare del secondo attacco, e la sua mente continuava a rivivere, _secondo dopo secondo_ , ogni attimo di quella follia con cui si erano scontrati.  
Riusciva ancora a sentire il dolore per quella che pareva l'imminente fine del suo primo ufficiale, poi il viaggio all'interno della mente vulcaniana.  
 _Solo per salvarlo. Ho rischiato ogni cosa.  
Perché?_  
 _Perché è un amico._  
L'altro capitano non distolse mai gli occhi da lui, persino il giovane Spock se ne accorse.  
-Non abbiamo identificato la natura del problema.- continuò Kirk, mentendo ai presenti -I dati a nostra disposizione non erano sufficienti.- dovette fare forza su se stesso, piegare la propria volontà per impedirsi di confidare quello che realmente pensava.  
Forse, si disse, stava sbagliando. Molto probabilmente rivelare agli alti ufficiali della flotta ciò che aveva scoperto, avrebbe potuto essere d'aiuto.  
In fin dei conti lui non aveva alcuna certezza che la Federazione fosse coinvolta in quella storia; e poi... c'erano le parole della _cosa_ che aveva incontrato nella mente di Spock. Ma quanto poteva credere ad un essere che aveva preso le sue sembianze per annientare il suo primo ufficiale?  
 _I vostri scienziati hanno giocato con la vita, e hanno generato la morte.  
_ Ma lui, in qualche modo, forse sbagliando, non riusciva a non credere a quelle confessioni. I soldati che avevano salvato nella scorsa missione si erano contraddetti troppe volte, e altrettante avevano ritrattato le loro posizioni.  
-Il fatto che gli attacchi non sembrino seguire uno schema preciso, potrebbe acconsentire all'ipotesi della malattia.-  
A parlare fu il capitano che, insistentemente, continuava a divorare Jim Kirk con lo sguardo. Tutti i presenti si voltarono verso di lui.  
Jim aggrottò le sopracciglia -Non credo, signore. Una malattia capace di propagarsi a distanze così elevate, dovrebbe seguire uno schema. Per forza di cose. Come potrebbe una semplice epidemia scoppiare in luoghi diversi della galassia e ottenere gli stessi devastanti effetti, ovunque?-  
L'altro sorrise -Quindi lei non crede alla tesi della malattia, uh?-  
Gli occhi di Kirk passarono in rassegna tutti i volti puntati su di loro, poi sospirò e si voltò verso l'ammiraglio Marcus -Non escludo altre ipotesi.-  
-Tipo?-  
Spock si mosse. Kirk percepì la presenza del suo vice e si chiese cosa dovesse fare, se dovesse dar voce ai suoi pensieri o chiudere quella conversazione.  
Avrebbe voluto osservare il vulcaniano, ma allo stesso tempo tentava di mantenere il contatto visivo con il suo interlocutore.  
Non lo conosceva, non ricordava neppure il suo nome. Pensò che forse aveva sbagliato a non studiarsi i file che Spock gli aveva preparato.  
-Non possiamo escludere che sia il frutto di un attacco alieno, o magari che abbiamo a che fare con qualche _essenza_ viva, cosciente.-  
L'altro non obiettò ma si limitò ad annuire lentamente ed abbassare il capo.  
Kirk lo trovò decisamente strano. La cosa più bizzarra di tutte, però, fu lo sguardo del generale Marcus puntato su di lui. Gli occhi chiari sembravano trapassarlo da parte a parte. Jim rabbrividì e distolse lo sguardo.  
-Capitano... - sussurrò il suo secondo.  
Ma lui non l'ascoltava, ora stava fissando il vecchio Spock che lo ammoniva con lo sguardo _“non aggiunga altro, capitano”_ sembrava dirgli.  
E Kirk non parlò.  
 _Non aggiunse altro_. 

. . . 

  
  


Il giovane Spock osservava attentamente lo svolgersi della conferenza. Non riusciva a comprendere il senso di un congresso di una durata così lunga. Arrivati alla seconda giornata avevano già vagliato molte ipotesi e diviso le navi per una perlustrazione nei quadranti che erano stati sotto attacco.  
Stava ascoltando la proposta del commodoro Artens di prelevare campioni per poterli inviare agli scienziati e farli analizzare -Magari riusciremo a scoprire qualcosa in più.-  
Spock avrebbe voluto rispondere che tutti i controlli erano già stati effettuati dalle navi coinvolte nei vari attacchi, ma non intervenne. Non aveva alcuna autorità per parlare, senza l'ordine del capitano.  
Rimase attento alla conversazione ma, con la coda dell'occhio, si permise di gettare uno sguardo a Jim. Da quando si erano incontrati, quella stessa mattina, la situazione tra loro si era stranita. Il suo capitano continuava ad osservare, quasi rapito, lo Spock del futuro e aveva notato il modo in cui proprio quest'ultimo parlava al giovane. Aveva persino colto il bagliore nei suoi occhi nel momento in cui Kirk si era palesato a loro. Non ne comprendeva il motivo ma, soprattutto, non riusciva a capire come potesse l'altro Spock (anche se più anziano) avere un tale controllo delle emozioni da poterle persino incanalare attraverso la gestualità.  
Era bizzarro per un vulcaniano, e lo era ancora di più se pensava al fatto che quello stesso vulcaniano fosse _lui stesso_.  
Jim continuava a fissarlo, i loro sguardi si connettevano e parevano discorrere tranquillamente anche nel bel mezzo di quell'incontro così caotico.  
Non capiva. Per la seconda volta, in due giorni, Spock si sentì preso alla sprovvista e non riuscì a trovare nessuna spiegazione, nessuna ipotesi logica, _niente_ né per il comportamento del capitano e di se stesso futuro, né per le reazioni che lo stavano destabilizzando come non accadeva da molto tempo.  
Decise che quella stessa sera, dopo essere tornato sull'Enterprise, avrebbe meditato a lungo. Aveva la necessità di chiarire le proprie idee.  
  
  


-Durante la conferenza ha tentennato.- considerò Spock, quando tutti furono usciti. Era stata data una pausa di un'ora prima di proseguire con l'incontro finale.  
Kirk, che stava per alzarsi, osservò il suo vice -Lei cos'avrebbe fatto?-  
-Un vulcaniano non può mentire.-  
Jim sorrise -E' una fortuna che non possa essere interrogato, allora.-  
Spock restò in silenzio e si concentrò su di un punto indefinito del pavimento. Gli atteggiamenti del capitano lasciavano trapelare una sorta di fastidio.  
-Perché è sceso senza avvertirmi, stamattina?-  
Il vulcaniano riportò lo sguardo al suo superiore -Non c'è nessun ordine che vieti l'allontanam...-  
-Lo so. Le ho chiesto il perché, non l'ho rimproverata.-  
Spock inspirò profondamente -Volevo riflettere circa la conversazione di ieri, organizzare le informazioni che mi ha dato. Ho provato a ricordare il momento in cui ha incontrato quell'essere nella mia mente.-  
Jim s'irrigidì -Ci è riuscito?-  
-No. Nonostante riesca a ricordare tutto il tragitto da lei compiuto quando le nostre menti si sono connesse... non riesco ad inquadrare quell'unica parte. Forse è dovuto all'influenza di quella cosa.-  
Il capitano annuì, poi notò il vecchio Spock rientrare in sala al fianco dell'ammiraglio Pike e la sua attenzione fu rapita dai due.  
-Signori.- sorrise Jim, alzandosi.  
Pike ricambiò il sorriso ed avanzò, zoppicando, verso di loro -L'ambasciatore Spock mi stava raccontando, nei limiti del possibile, alcuni aneddoti circa la sua vita.-  
Il giovane vulcaniano osservò attentamente l'altro sé.  
-Non preoccuparti, Spock. I miei racconti non andranno ad incidere sullo sviluppo delle vostre vite.- lo rassicurò questi.  
-No, infatti è impossibile farlo parlare quando crede che le sue confessioni possano cambiare il nostro futuro. _Vulcaniani_.- rise l'ammiraglio.  
Jim si avvicinò all'ambasciatore -Cosa ne pensa del nostro problema?-  
-Non è nulla che io, o l'Enterprise abbiamo mai affrontato prima. Ci sono molte diversità tra questa piega temporale e quella dalla quale sono arrivato.-  
Il capitano fu sul punto di chiedere dell'altro, ma si trattenne.  
Avrebbe voluto domandargli come avrebbe reagito il capitano James Kirk appartenente all'altro universo. Però non lo fece; aveva paura di conoscere la sua risposta.  
Eppure l'altro sembrò capire, si abbassò verso di lui e molto lentamente gli sussurrò un -Sarebbe stato cauto, così come sta facendo lei.-  
Jim ne rimase colpito e tutto quello che poté fare fu annuire e perdersi nell'oscurità di quegli occhi vulcaniani.  
Non si spiegava perché fosse così affascinato dall'ambasciatore; forse, si disse, gli piaceva per il modo in cui, la prima volta che si erano incontrati, lo aveva guardato e tutt'ora lo guardava.  
C'era _tristezza_ in lui.  
Un sentimento che non poteva essere spiegato a parole, un'emozione che in qualche modo aveva preso vita propria e si era scavata un posto in quegli occhi, dipingendoli della sua malinconia.  
Non capiva, Jim. E il non capire lo portava ad avvicinarsi a quell'essere tanto misterioso, quel vulcaniano che pareva volergli offrire tutto se stesso eppure si conteneva.  
Kirk si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e si rese conto di essersi incantato ad osservare l'ambasciatore. Quando guardò Pike vide che l'uomo li fissava incuriosito, con un'espressione mista tra il timore e la malinconia.  
Il suo vice, invece, si limitò ad evitare il suo sguardo e ad indirizzarlo verso l'entrata della sala dalla quale, proprio in quel momento, entrava l'ammiraglio Marcus.  
Le porte si chiusero quando fu vicino ai quattro e li fissò con serietà -Dobbiamo parlare.- 

  
L'ammiraglio Alexander Marcus, siedeva in silenzio, con le mani giunte di fronte a sé e un'espressione severa ad irrigidirgli l'intero volto.  
-Cosa sa, capitano Kirk?-  
Il giovane guardò l'ammiraglio e sospirò pesantemente -A cosa si riferisce?-  
Marcus scosse il capo e lo fissò minaccioso -Non mi prenda per il culo. Perché sembra che lei sappia benissimo cosa sta accadendo qui. I soldati hanno parlato, lo sa?-  
Kirk rise -Beh, almeno con voi si sono degnati di dire qualcosa di utile.-  
Il capitano dell'Enterprise aveva gli occhi di tutti puntati su di sé e pensò che forse stava esagerando, forse doveva mettere un freno a quell'aperta ostilità e collaborare per un _bene maggiore_.  
-Ho incontrato uno di quegli esseri. Nella mente del mio primo ufficiale, durante il collegamento mentale.- confessò.  
L'ammiraglio annuì lentamente, i suoi occhi azzurri erano una trappola di ghiaccio che Jim tentava di evitare. Lo intimorivano.  
Pike scosse il capo -Di che stai parlando, Jim? Perché non hai fatto rapporto?-  
Jim lo guardò colpevole, poi si voltò verso Marcus -Ascolti, non ho presentato rapporto perché... avevo dei dubbi. Quell'essere mi ha detto che sono stati i nostri scienziati a crearli. E' così? Voi ci state parlando di malattie, attacchi klingon. Non è questo...-  
Marcus si alzò e camminò intorno al tavolo. Aveva indetto quella riunione perché aveva avuto, sin da subito, il sentore che Kirk ne sapesse di più. E dopo aver interrogato i soldati dell'unità speciale che erano stati salvati dall'Enterprise, ne aveva avuto la conferma.  
-Capitano, lei era in possesso di informazioni importanti per la flotta. Il suo primo dovere era di fare rapporto.- lo ammonì l'ammiraglio, poi continuò -Ma non l'ha fatto perché non si fidava. Crede ai nemici e non alla sua fazione?-  
Jim si sporse in avanti -Signore, qui non si parla di fazioni. Ho solo pensato che sarebbe stato meglio avere prove _concrete_ prima di creare il panico. Ma da quel che sto vedendo, forse i _nemici_ non mi hanno mentito.-  
Alexander si sedette di nuovo, poi fece cenno alle poche guardie rimaste di uscire dalla sala -Bene, dal momento che è stato in contatto con quelle _cose_ , non ha senso tenere nascosta la verità.- disse, aprendo le braccia e poggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona.  
-Sono stati i nostri scienziati a crearli, sì. Alcuni di loro pensavano che si potesse _creare_ la vita, facendo ricorso a delle neocellule. Un tipo di cellule particolari, prelevate da un'arcaica forma di civiltà e trattate in laboratorio. La loro sintesi avrebbe generato un processo che ci avrebbe condotti a creare qualcosa di vivo.-  
L'aria si era caricata di tensione; Jim e Christopher trattenevano il respiro, i loro volti riflettevano l'incredulità e il senso d'orrore che stavano provando. I due Spock, invece, rimasero fermi ad ascoltare attentamente.  
-Fino ad ora era solo una teoria, gli scienziati hanno provato a sperimentarla in laboratorio ma le cose sono sfuggite di mano.-  
-Creare la vita?- ripetè Pike, sconvolto.  
L'ammiraglio non lo guardò e continuò a spiegare -Dopo i primi fallimenti si decise di abbandonare il progetto. Qualcuno, però, continuò a lavorarci di nascosto e il processo cellulare deve aver funzionato, la sintesi delle cellule ha creato qualcosa di vivo e anche _pensante_ , ma non abbiamo potuto capire cosa fosse. Quelle cose ci attaccarono prima che potessimo studiarle, poi sfuggirono al nostro controllo.-  
- _Hanno_ _giocato con_ _la vita, hanno generato la morte._ \- Kirk mormorò le stesse parole che il nemico gli aveva confidato. Ora le sue teorie avevano un senso.  
Gli altri si voltarono verso di lui -Cosa?-  
Gli occhi azzurri del capitano sondarono, con circospezione, l'uomo di fronte a sé -Quella cosa lo aveva detto. Avevate cercato di creare la vita, ma avete creato loro. La morte.-  
-Non potevamo saperlo.-  
Jim rise -Cos...? No, aspetti. Non potevate saperlo? Un esperimento di questo calibro e non avete messo in conto le complicazioni che sarebbero potute derivare?-  
-Capitano.- lo richiamò il giovane vice vulcaniano.  
Kirk lo guardò di sfuggita, poi prese un respiro profondo.  
-Non credo che lei sia nella posizione per controbbattere le nostre ricerche scientifiche, Kirk. In ogni caso, il primo attacco avvenne nei laboratori di Ninbon cinque.-  
-Certo, se non vuoi far capire all'intera galassia che stai conducendo ricerche _illegali_ , perché non farlo sul pianeta più disperso del sistema Ninbon.- s'intromise Pike -Con tutta la franchezza, è impazzito? Generare la vita... avete creato dei mostri!-  
Marcus si sedette e li guardò con la durezza nei grandi occhi chiari -Il danno è stato fatto. Ora quegli esseri sono in giro per la galassia. Il capitano che è intervenuto durante il suo rapporto, Kirk, è uno di loro.-  
Jim sgranò le palpebre -Cosa? Perché non avete cercato di fermarlo? Perché è qui?-  
Marcus si grattò la fronte e sorrise, amareggiato -Non sappiamo quanti ce ne sono. Potrebbero essere in migliaia ed aspettare un solo attacco al loro infiltrato. Non abbiamo ancora nessuno strumento che ci riveli la loro posizione, possono occultarla così come possono eludere il nostro senso visivo.-  
Il vecchio Spock che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio si fece avanti -Con tutto il rispetto, ammiraglio, il fatto che stiate nascondendo queste informazioni al resto della flotta come, esattamente, vi aiuterà a trovare e distruggere quelle cose?-  
Kirk tirò su con il naso e scosse il capo.  
-Non possiamo ancora dare un'informazione del genere, si verrebbe a creare il caos. Molti pianeti si scaglierebbero contro di noi. Sapete tutti quanto volubili siano i rapporti all'interno della Federazione, come basti poco per incrinarli. Comincierebbero tutti a darci addosso come lupi.-  
-E il congresso è un buon modo per dimostrare che la Federazione non c'entra nulla con queste minacce.- ipotizzò il giovane Spock.  
L'ammiraglio si voltò verso di lui e annuì lentamente.  
-Quindi cosa propone di fare?- avanzò Christopher, ancora incredulo.  
-Siete gli unici a conoscenza di questa storia. Gli unici facenti parte della flotta stellare, da ora in poi agirete solo in base ai miei ordini e vi occuperete esclusivamente di questo problema. Abbiamo bisogno di esploratori che tengano d'occhio quelle cose. Signori, vi ho appena ingaggiato nel servizio di sicurezza militare.-  
  
  


. . . 

  
  


Kirk osservava distrattamente le perle di Marte sulla bancarella. Il congresso era finito e, stranamente, la flotta aveva concesso un po' di giorni di congedo all'equipaggio dell'Enterprise che era rimasto sul pianeta rosso.  
Il capitano aveva deciso di visitare la capitale, Atl'has, e starsene un po' per conto proprio dopo tutto quello che era accaduto.  
Prese una perla tra le mani e la tenne per alcuni istanti tra le dita, la polvere bluastra tremò e vorticò all'interno del vetro mutando, lentamente, il suo colore. -Significa che è agitato, capitano.- lo richiamò una voce familiare.  
Kirk sorrise, non ebbe neppure bisogno di voltarsi.  
-Come potrei non esserlo, dopo tutto quello che è successo in questi giorni?-  
L'altro rimase in silenzio, la polvere all'interno della boccia si acquietò.  
-Di cosa ha paura, esattamente?-  
Jim si voltò verso il vulcaniano -Io non ho paura, signor Spock.-  
-Capitano... \- Spock tentennò, poi scosse il capo.  
-Vada fino in fondo. Cosa stava per dire?-  
La polvere vibrò ancora una volta, il suo colore mutò in un rosa pallido, quasi bianco. L'ambasciatore notò il colore -Sarebbe stato più semplice capirla se le avessi dato una di queste perle, in regalo.-  
Kirk sussultò, dentro di lui si propagò una spiacevole malinconia e si affrettò a rimettere la sfera dove l'aveva presa.  
-Lei non fa regali.- scherzò Kirk, ma il suo sorriso era un po' amaro.  
Spock scosse il capo -Si sbaglia. Deve dare un po' di tempo a _lui_. Non è semplice stare al suo fianco.-  
Il capitano aggrottò le sopracciglia e camminò via dalla bancarella -Uh, grazie per il _non_ complimento.-  
-Non mi fraintenda, Jim. Per lei Spock è un essere complesso, difficile, perché è un vulcaniano. Anche lui ha le stesse difficoltà. Lei è... _imprevedibile,_ e l'imprevedibilità è qualcosa che ci confonde.-  
-E' difficile crederci.-  
-Lei mi ha sempre confuso, Jim.-  
Kirk si voltò a guardarlo ma Spock osservava il cielo -Non può dirmi proprio niente di quel me stesso? Di come sarò?-  
Il vulcaniano sorrise -Sapere quelle cose potrebbe cambiarla, ho l'obbligo di non interferire.-  
-La sua sola presenza qui, interferisce. Andiamo... - insistette Kirk.  
-Cosa vorrebbe sapere?-  
Jim sorrise, soddisfatto -Le ha fatto così male, la mia morte?-  
Spock si fermò -Io non provo dolore.-  
-Me lo risparmi. Riesco a leggerlo in ogni suo sguardo, ogni volta che pronuncia il mio nome. E non so come sia possibile, vorrei solo capire perché.-  
Il vulcaniano abbassò il capo e riprese a camminare. La sua innaturale calma non sembrava essere stata turbata, eppure Jim percepiva la lotta interiore dell'altro.  
Si disse che forse aveva esagerato, molto probabilmente aveva portato alla luce _sentimenti_ che il buon vecchio Spock aveva inabissato nei meandri più profondi della sua parte umana. Si sentì colpevole.  
-Perché sta tentando di parlare al mio lato umano? Dovrebbe imparare a conoscermi attraverso il suo primo ufficiale, fare domande a me non servirà a farle comprendere meglio _lui_. Questo è barare.- fu la risposta di Spock.  
Jim sospirò e scosse il capo -Non sto cercando di conoscere il mio attuale primo ufficiale, sto cercando di conoscere _lei_ che viene da un altro universo, un altro mondo. Ha conosciuto un altro me, e per quanto possiamo essere simili, il fatto che le nostre vite siano state diverse mi porta ad essere un altro Jim Kirk. _Non sono il suo capitano._ \- sussurrò alla fine.  
Ma lo sguardo dell'ambasciatore non mutò, il dolore era sempre lì, vivo in quegli occhi profondi ed eterni. Era un dolore che non si manifestava nei gesti o nelle espressioni, era un male che urlava attraverso lo sguardo, attraverso l'aurea che quel vulcaniano emanava. Ed era un sentimento tanto forte che lo stesso Jim ne era spaventato.  
-Quando sarà il momento lo capirà.- rispose Spock -Capirà quello che non sono riuscito a dirle, mai. Ha ragione, lei non è il mio capitano ed io non sono il suo primo ufficiale. Posso solo augurarmi che le cose, tra voi, siano più... _chiare_.-  
-Che significa?-  
Il trillo della trasmittente interruppe la discussione, Kirk si affrettò a prelevarla -Qui Kirk.-  
-Capitano, mi dispiace disturbarla mentre è in vacanza ma ci sono dei rapporti che dovrebbe firmare e che il comando di flotta ha richiesto con urgenza.-  
Il giovane gettò un'altra occhiata al vecchio Spock -Sì, tenete Uhura. Faccia preparare il teletrasporto.-  
Il tenente chiuse la conversazione.  
-Le avevo chiesto di salire sull'Enterprise. Vogliamo andare?-  
L'ambasciatore scosse il capo -Mi è stata assegnata una missione, Jim. Dovremo rimandare il mio ritorno sulla nave.-  
Kirk sorrise amareggiato, poi annuì.  
-Forse ha ragione, sto solamente approfittando della sua presenza per conoscere chi ho accanto.-  
Si diede dello stupido. Non aveva senso cercare di conoscere il suo vice attraverso una sua _copia._ Perché per quanto il vecchio Spock lo affascinasse e lo facesse sentire una persona migliore ad ogni singolo sguardo, ad ogni ondata di calore che quegli occhi scuri gli trasmettevano, non era il suo primo ufficiale. Era uno Spock diverso, lontano.  
E non aveva senso partire da lontano per poter comprendere qualcosa di così vicino a sé.  
L'ultima cosa che fece, prima di ritornare a bordo dell'Enterprise, fu comprare una piccola perla di Marte.  
  
  


. . . 

  
  


-Capitano, sta bene?- lo richiamò Spock, destandolo dai suoi pensieri.  
Kirk sussultò e si voltò verso di lui -Uh, sì. Sto bene.-  
Il giovane lo fissò per qualche secondo, non c'era alcuna emozione sul suo viso e, di questo, Kirk se ne dispiacque. Ma poi si disse che doveva semplicemente dare tempo al tempo.  
L'ufficiale gli consegnò la scheda con gli ultimi rapporti sui computer -Ho finito il mio turno. Chiedo il permesso di lasciare il ponte.-  
Il capitano annuì -Buon riposo, Spock.-  
Il vulcaniano inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso -La ringrazio.-  
Jim aspettò che se ne andasse per firmare il rapporto e sorridere divertito.  
Il fatto che non riuscisse a comprendere fino in fondo il suo rapporto con il vulcaniano e il destino che li attendeva, un po' lo spaventava. Nelle parole e gli sguardi del vecchio Spock aveva letto tanta malinconia e dolore.  
Aveva paura di quello che il futuro gli avrebbe riservato, paura di cose che non conosceva neppure.  
Però, si disse, il suo mondo era _diverso_ da quello del vecchio Spock, e la sua vita... la sua vita non seguiva alcuna logica sconosciuta di qualche destino superiore. Lui era il padrone di essa e delle sue scelte; poteva cambiare ogni cosa.  
Il suo sorrisò s'illuminò, pensando al fatto che avesse iniziato proprio in quel momento a cambiare la propria vita, e che in quel preciso istante, in una cabina lontana dal ponte, un giovane vulcaniano stava trovando sul proprio cuscino una piccola perla di Marte.  
 _Lei_ _non fa_ _regali, ma io sì._

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  
>  **1.** le perle di Marte sono (inventate da me, naturalmente) piccole sfere contenenti polvere dell'omonimo pianeta,la polvere cambia colore al contatto con il calore corporeo.  
>  Attraverso il flusso sanguigno e il battito cardiaco, la polvere si muove e muta il proprio colore seguendo "i sentimenti" (le reazioni fisiche) di chi le tocca;  
>   
>  **2.** Per quanto riguarda il progetto di creare la vita ho pensato che potesse essere una vaghissima anticipazione del progetto Genesis che abbiamo incontrato nei precedenti film:  
>  "L'ira di Khan" e "Alla ricerca di Spock".  
>  _Grazie per aver letto fin qui._


End file.
